Because You Are My Maid
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Gara-gara kalah tantangan, Kushina harus menjadi Maid Minato selama satu Awalnya Kushina sangat membenci Minato, namun karena dia selalu terjebak dengan Minato selama seminggu, rasa suka pun mulai tumbuh dalam Chapter 2 : Tinggal Serumah! Penasaran dengan ceritanya? Cekidot! Please .. DISCONTINUED UNTUK ..
1. Hari Pertama Menjadi Maid

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because You Are My Maid © Minako-chan Namikaze**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! OKAY?**

**Ready?**

**ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NANI?! Menjadi Maid-mu selama seminggu? Tidak mau!" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus terjun ke jurang sekarang juga." ucap seorang pria berambut kuning dengan santai.

"Ap-! Hah… Apa tidak hukuman lain selain menjadi maidmu?" tanya gadis berambut merah tadi sambil menghela napas pasrah. Pria berambut kuning itu tampak berpikir, mempertimbangkan permintaan gadis berambut merah di depannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan menjadi istriku selama sebulan?"

"Tambah parah!" teriak gadis itu sambil menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain kan selain menjadi maidku?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara gadis berambut merah tadi hanya menatap pria berambut kuning di depannya dengan penuh kebencian sekaligus keputusasaan. Tampaknya pria itu memang tidak akan memberikan gadis itu pilihan selain menjadi maidnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Uzumaki-san?" tanya pria itu meminta konfirmasi dari gadis berambut merah yang dipanggilnya Uzumaki-san itu.

"Arrgh! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku, Kushina Uzumaki akan menjadi maidmu, Minato Namikmaze!" jawab gadis yang bernama lengkap Kushina Uzumaki itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada pria yang dipanggilnya Minato Namikaze.

Minato Namikaze tersenyum senang.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau mulai bekerja di rumahku besok pagi."

"Eh?"

"Wah, sudah jam segini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa untuk datang kerumahku besok pagi. Dan untuk masalah baju maidnya, kau bisa meminjamnya dari salah satu maid dirumahku." Ucap Minato sambil meninggalkan Kushina yang tengah mematung.

Keika Minato sudah agak jauh, Kushina bergumam,

"Kenapa…. KENAPA INI SEMUA HARUS TERJADI KEPADAKU!" jerit Kushina tidak terima sehingga Minato yang sedang berada didalam mobilnya pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Haha, salah sendiri memberikan tantangan yang hukumannya sangat berat." Ucap Minato lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

**.::MM::.**

"Namikaze! Oi, Namikaze! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi." Ucap Kushina membangunkan Minato menggunakan kakinya. Namun Minato tidak bergeming dan malah membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut, sehingga membuat urat-urat kesabaran Kushina bermunculan dijidatnya. Dia sudah susah payah datang pagi-pagi begini dan harus rela membuatkan sarapan untuk si duren yang tengah mati suri ini (Kushina menganggap Minato yang tidur sedang mati suri) tapi si duren ini tidak mau bangun dan malah mengacuhkannya. Tidak bisa di maafkan!

"BANGUN! BANGUN! CEPAT BANGUN, DASAR DUREN JELEK!" teriak Kushina sambil menginjak-injak Minato.

"Hey, aduh sakit! Iya iya aku bangun." Ucap Minato sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut sehingga Kushina berhenti melakukan aksi menginjak-injaknya.

"Huh, susah banget dibangunin. Sarapan sudah siap, lebih baik kau segera bangkit dari mati surimu itu." Ucap Kushina sewot sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Baik baik." Namun bukannya bangkit, dia malah kembali mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut. (cari mati ni orang.)

"Apa! Kau masih ingin tidur! Bangun! Ayo, cepat bangun!" perintah Kushina sambil menarik-narik selimut Minato. Hingga terjadilah aksi tarik menarik di pagi hari. Namun aksi tarik-menarik itu tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba Minato menarik lengan Kushina menyebabkan Kushina jatuh diatas tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina panik menyadari posisinya sekarang. Namun bukannya menjawab, Minato malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kushina.

"Kau ini… Maid macam kau ini yang membangunkan majikannya layaknya seekor anjing peliharaan." Gumam Minato tepat disamping telinga Kushina.

"Sa-salahmu sendiri tidak mau bangun. Lagi pula aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara membangunkan majikan." Jawab Kusnina salah tingkah.

"Tidak mengerti? Tidak bisa mempraktekan maksudmu?" tanya Minato sambil menatap mata violet Kushina. Dia tau kalau Maidnya yang bernama TenTen sudah mengajarinya bagaimana cara membangunkan majikannya, karena Minato sudah menyuruhnya kemarin untuk meminjamkan baju maid sekaligus memberi penjelasan kepada Kushina bagaimana caranya menjadi maid.

"Ap-! Tidak! Tentu saja aku bisa! Sekarang lepaskan aku, dasar durian mesum!" ucap Kushina sambil mendorong wajah Minato menjauh dari wajahnya. Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Kushina bangkit menjauh darinya.

"Hey, aku tidak semesum itu." Ucap Minato sambil mendudukan dirinya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan lebih baik kau segera turun." Ucap Kushina lalu meninggalkan kamar Minato.

"_Bahkan dengan yang sudah kulakukan tadi kau masih tidak bisa manyadari perasaanku. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain menyatakan perasaanku padamu." _Minato menghela napas berat. Kemudian dia menyibakkan selimutnya lalu mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

**.::MM::.**

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya, Minato segera turun ke ruang makan. Dilihatnya Kushina dan adiknya 'Naruto' sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"APA INI?!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihatnya? Ini namanya Nasi Goreng." Jawab Kushina dengan santai.

"Ya, aku juga tau kalau ini adalah Nasi goreng, yang kutanyakan adalah apa yang sudah kau lakukan sehingga makanan ini bisa mengeluarkan aura kematian begini?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Nasi goreng buatan Kushina dengan wajah horror.

"Ah, masa'? mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja karena kau baru bangun tidur." Ucap Kushina mengelak. Masa' dia harus mengaku kalau dia memasukan 'bahan-bahan' lain kedalam sarapan Naruto dan Minato.

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut. Ngomong-ngomong, benda apa itu?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk dua piring nasi yang menurutnya memiliki penampilan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Itu Nasi goreng." Jawab Kushina.

"Nasi goreng?" Minato tampak ragu-ragu untuk menganggap benda mengerikan diatas meja makan itu adalah nasi goreng.

"Tampilannya memang mengerikan…" ucap Kushina.

"_Akhirnya kau sendiri mengakui kalau masakanmu itu mengerikan_." Batin Naruto.

"… Tapi rasanya dua kali lipat lebih enak dari yang ada di restoran keluarga." Sambung Kushina meyakinkan.

"_Ini bahkan lima puluh ribu kali lebih menjijikan dari pada ketika aku melihat muka Sasuke yang sedang mules minggu lalu."_ Batin Naruto sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang sedang sakit perut di kelas minggu lalu.

"Kalau begitu. Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap Kushina sambil menyodorkan dua piring nasi goreng mematikan.

"!"

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik memakan masakan Sakura dari pada harus memakan makanan ini!" teriak Naruto.

"Apa katamu?! Jadi maksudmu masakanku lebih buruk dari masakan Sakura?" tanya Kushina sewot. Merasa masakannya dilecehkan.

"Tentu saja! Sudah terlihat jelas dari penampilannya!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk masakan Kushina. Dan akhirnya terjadilah acara adu mulut antara Naruto dan Kushina.

"Wuah, ini enak sekali!" ucap Minato, sehingga membuat dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut dibelakangnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Ini… Benar-benar enak." Ucap Minato sekali lagi sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng berwarna hitam itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lihat? Bahkan si duren itu menyukainya." Ucap Kushina dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Mustahil… Nii-chan pasti sedang berakting." Gumam Naruto tidak percaya Minato menyukai masakan yang menurutnya beracun itu.

"Naruto, jangan menilai sesuatu dari tampilannya. Uzumaki-san, boleh aku tambah?" ucap Minato kepada Naruto kemudian memberikan piringnya yang sudah bersih kepada Kushina.

"Tentu. Lihat? Kau yakin tidak mau mencobanya?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah mengejek kearah Naruto.

"Cih! Kalau Nii-chan menyukainya, maka tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mencobanya sedikit." Ucap Naruto mengalah lalu menarik kursi dan duduk mengahadap sarapannya.

Di pandanginya dulu nasi goreng itu cukup lama, kemudian menyuapkan sedikit dari nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya. Di kunyanya dan di telannya dengan paksa. Kemudian matanya melebar.

"Benar juga. Ini benar-benar enak." Ucap Naruto kemudian memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Sementara Kushina memberikan piring yang sudah berisi nasi goreng kepada Minato dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ano.. Boleh aku tambah?" tanya Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Hehe, tentu."

**15 menit kemudian.**

"Huah! Kenyangnya!" ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan piring ke empatnya.

"Benar. Ngomong-ngomong bahan apa saja yang kau buat sehingga bisa menghasilkan nasi goreng seenak ini?" tanya Minato kepada Kushina.

"Bahan-bahan biasa. Nasi, telur, bawang, saus, kecap…" jawab Kushina.

"Bukankah itu bahan-bahan yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat nasi goreng. Terus kenapa warnanya bisa hitam begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, kalau itu. Aku menambahkan 'bahan-bahan' lain kedalamnya." Jawab Kushina.

"Bahan-bahan lain?"

"Iya, diantaranya cuka putih, jahe, tabasco, daging belut yang sudah di potong kecil-kecil…" Naruto dan Minato merasa ingin memuntahkan apa yang sudah mereka makan tadi setelah mendengar 'bahan-bahan lain' yang disebutkan Kushina.

"Ah, dan juga…" ucap Kushina menggantung.

"Dan juga..?" ulang Minato dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Aku juga menambahkan obat pencuci perut kedalamnya." Ucap Kushina dengan senyuman yang manis.

"NANIII?!" bagai disambar petir kedua orang itu mendadak berdiri lalu berlari menuju ke wastafel untuk memuntahkan sarapan mereka. Namun sudah terlambat, karena tiba-tiba mereka merasakan kalau perut mereka terasa melilit. Dengan cepat mereka segera berbalik arah menuju toilet terdekat. Sementara Kushina sedang tertawa kesetanan melihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap dua kakak-beradik itu.

DOK DOK DOK.

"OI, NII-CHAN! CEPAT KELUAR! AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENAHANNYA LAGI!" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor pintu toilet yang sudah ada Minato di dalamnya.

"MAAF, AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" sahut Minato dari dalam.

"AARRGH! BURUAN DONG! AKU SUDAH JANJI DENGAN SAKURA-CHAN UNTUK MENJEMPUTNYA PAGI INI!" teriak Naruto.

"Aduh, kau kan bisa memakai toilet lantai atas!"

"Ah! Benar juga! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi." Lalu Naruto berlari terbirit-birit ke lantai atas. Bisa terdengar suara gaduh di lantai atas yang membuktikan kalau dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perutnya. "Argh! Keset kaki sialan! Lenyap saja sana!"

Brak. Tampaknya Naruto tersandung keset kaki yang berada di depan pintu toilet, kemudian mengumpat tidak jelas lalu menutup pintu toilet dengan kasar.

"Hahahaha… Itu balasan dariku untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Kushina. Tampaknya dia masih tidak terima karena Minato menjadikannya Maid dirumahnya. Dan alasan kenapa dia juga ikut mengerjai Naruto adalah karena Naruto selalu mengejeknya setiap dia kalah tantangan dengan Minato.

**.::MM::.**

"Kurasa kita memang harus melihat sesuatu dari tampilannya dulu." Minato menyesali perkataannya sewaktu memakan masakan Kushina tadi. Kini dia sedang bersandar di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Dia… Dia berniat membunuh kita…" ucap Naruto ngos-ngosan sambil menunjuk Kushina dengan lemas.

"Sudahlah, berhentilah mengeluh dan segera berangkat sekolah." Ucap Kushina yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah.

"Se-setidaknya… Mi-minta maaflah dulu de-dengan lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam…" ucap Naruto dengan lemas.

"Kau… Bagaimana orang tuamu membesarkanmu hingga menjadi seperti ini…" ucap Minato.

"Hah? Bicara apa kalian berdua ini?" tanya Kushina merasa Naruto dan Minato mulai ngelantur.

"Lagi pula, kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal." Ucap Kushina sambil memalingkan wajahnya membuat Minato dan Naruto terdiam.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat sekolah." Ucap Kushina sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tu-tunggu, Uzumaki-san." Minato mengejar Kushina dan mencegat tangannya membuat Kushina kaget.

"A-apa?" sahut Kushina.

"Kau lupa? Sekarang kau adalah Maid-ku." Ucap Minato.

"Lalu?"

Minato menghela napas.

"Karena kau adalah Maid-ku, kau harus berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah bersamaku. Dan disekolah juga kau harus terus disampingku."

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu?" tanya Kushina sewot.

"Karena kau adalah Maid-ku."

Kushina hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara 'kkkhh' lalu menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Namikaze-sama."

"Ah, dan juga—" ucapan Minato langsung di potong Kushina.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Kushina garang membuat bulu kuduk Minato tiba-tiba berdiri.

"I-itu, karena untuk seminggu ini kau adalah Maid-ku, maka kita harus menggunakan panggilan yang lebih akrab lagi. Misalnya kita harus memanggil dengan nama depan."

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Minato-sama."

"Dan tidak pakai embel-embel 'sama'."

"Kkkhh…. Baiklah, MINATO!" ucap Kushina kesal.

"Anak pintar. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, Kushina." Ucap Minato. Tanpa mereka sadari, tampaknya mereka sudah melupakan sesuatu.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya diruang tengah tampak Naruto yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Oi… Jangan tinggalkan aku…" ucap Naruto dengan nada seolah-olah dia habis di sisksa. Salah sendiri, kenapa dia memakan nasi beracun Kushina sebanyak empat piring. Minato saja cuma memakan dua piring.

Baiklah, kita abaikan Naruto.

**.::MM::.**

"Kushina." Panggil Minato.

"Nani?"

Minato kembali menghela napas.

"Karena kau adalah Maid-ku, seharusnya kau berjalan disampingku dan bukan malah berjalan satu meter di depanku." Jawab Minato.

Kushina menoleh,

"Lho? Bukannya maid itu selalu berjalan di belakang tuannya ya?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Kan sudah kubilang, karena kau adalah Maid-ku." Jawab Minato santai. Dan hanya di jawab dengan malas oleh Kushina.

Kushina pun memundurkan jalannya sehingga dia berdampingan dengan Minato. Minato menatap Kushina dengan pandangan yang berarti membuat Kushina merasa jijik.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Tatapanmu membuatku mual."

"Haha, seperti biasanya perkataanmu selalu pedas." Ucap Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya lalu menatap Kushina, tepatnya tangan Kushina yang tidak memegang tas.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau menggandeng tanganku. Tidak akan!" ucap Kushina menyadari tatapan Minato.

"Haha." Minato hanya tertawa hampa.

**.::MM::.**

Ketika mereka sampai di sekolah, mereka langsung disambut dengan tatapan terkejut seklaigus iri dari penduduk Konoha High School. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Minato adalah anak dari kepala sekolah KHS sekaligus pria tertampan sesudah Sasuke. Dan lagi, dia hampir pintar di segala bidang, nilai raportnya selalu diatas rata-rata. Sementara Kushina adalah gadis tercantik di KHS, sama seperti Minato, dia hampir pintar di segala bidang dan juga nilai raportnya selalu diatas rata-rata. Namun yang jadi masalahnya, Kushina selalu menantang Minato untuk bertarung dengannya. Entah itu sebuah lomba yang dibuatnya sendiri atau dalam ujian tes. Alasannya sederhana, karena Kushina tidak ingin berada dibawah Minato. Maksudnya nilai dan prestasi Kushina selalu dibawah Minato, dan itu selalu membuat Kushina kesal. Bukan berarti Kushina membenci Minato, dia hanya tidak suka kalau Minato selalu di kerumuni, dikagumi, dan menjadi idola semua orang. Dan itulah sebabnya dia selalu menantang Minato, tujuannya adalah menjadi lebih dari Minato. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia juga sudah menjadi salah satu idola di KHS karena semangatnya yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengalahkan Minato membuat nilai serta prestasinya di berbagai bidang meningkat pesat sehingga membuat orang-orang mengaguminya.

Setelah Minato dan Kushina memasuki kelas mereka, Kushina langsung memisahkan diri dari Minato dan langsung duduk di kursinya disebelah Yoshino. Ah, Minato dan Kushina berada di kelas yang sama. Yaitu kelas unggulan.

"Yo! Selamat pagi, Kushina." Sapa Yoshino ketika Kushina menduduki kursinya.

"Ooh.. Selamat pagi." Jawab Kushina lesu.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi begini sudah kelelahan. Dan juga, kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Minato Namikaze? Bukankah kau bilang kau membencinya?" tanya Yoshino berturut-turut.

Kushina hendak menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Yoshino, tapi tiba-tiba Minato mendahuluinya.

"Untuk seminggu ini, Kushina adalah milikku." Ucap Minato tiba-tiba.

"Mi-milikmu?" tanya Yoshino dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Ya. Milikku." Konfirmasi Minato.

Tiba-tiba Yoshino menolehkan kepalanya dan mengguncang bahu Kushina.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini, Kushina! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kalian sudah berpacaran?! Dan kenapa Minato memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" tanya Yoshino salah mengartikan ucapan Minato.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Yoshino. Kau salah paham." Jawab Kushina.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Pertama-tama, bisakah kau berhenti mengguncang bahuku? Aku mulai merasa mual." Ucap Kushina.

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf." Ucap Yoshino dengan watados.

"Begini ceritanya—" namun ucapannya Kushina dicela oleh Minato.

"Kushina akan menceritakannya saat jam istirahat nanti. Sekarang ini adalah waktuku dengan Kushina." Ucap Minato, dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia mengambil tas yang disampirkan Kushina disamping mejanya dan memindahkannya ke depan, yaitu di bangkunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, durian jelek?" tanya Kushina jengkel.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan duduk disampingku."

"Hah?"

"Bukan 'Hah' yang ingin kudengar, tapi sesuatu seperti tanda persetujuan." Ucap Minato.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Kushina makin jengkel.

"Karena kau adalah Maid-ku." Jawab Minato dengan cukup keras, sehingga Kushina harus menutup mulut TOA Minato.

"Kau katakan itu lagi, akan kukirim kau ke neraka." Ucap Kushina di depan wajah Minato dengan sangar membuat Minato meneguk ludahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan duduk disampingmu." Ucap Kushina menyerah lalu duduk disamping Minato.

"Tunggu! Kalau Kushina duduk denganmu, berarti aku…" ucap Yoshino tidak mau melanjutkan perkataannya. Tepat setelah dia berkata begitu, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria bermuka dingin duduk disampingnya.

"Benar. Kau duduk dengan Fugaku. Tidak apa-apa, kan Fugaku?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum kearah Fugaku.

"Hn." Yang diartikan Minato dengan 'terserah kau saja'.

Namun tiba-tiba Yoshino berteriak,

"TIDAK! Aku lebih baik duduk disamping nanas itu dari pada duduk di samping kulkas ini." teriak Yoshino sambil menunjuk Shikaku yang sedang tidur disamping jendela.

"Tapi… Shikaku kan duduk dengan Mikoto." Ucap Kushina sweatdrop mendengar Yoshino memanggil Fugaku dengan sebutan Kulkas. Tepat pada saat itu juga, Mikoto datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi." Mikoto menyapa dengan ramah.

"Ah, Mikoto! Tepat waktu sekali! Mulai hari ini kau akan duduk disini, dan aku akan duduk di tempat dudukmu."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" lalu Mikoto melihat seseorang disamping Yoshino. Dan dengan refleks wajahnya menjadi merah. "Fu-fugaku-kun? Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn. Ada orang yang mengirimiku email pagi-pagi untuk duduk disini dan menjanjikan sesuatu yang sangat kubutuhkan selama ini." Jawab Fugaku cukup panjang. Tiba-tiba semua orang menatap kearah Minato. Sedangkan Minato hanya bersiul, pura-pura tidak tidak tahu.

"Jadi, Mikoto, kumohon…" pinta Yoshino sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Ba-baiklah, lagi pula ini sama sekali tidak merugikanku." Ucap Mikoto dengan wajah memerah dan disambut teriakan kesenangan oleh Yoshino. Dan dengan segera dia memindahkan tasnya dikursi disamping Shikaku. Tampaknya dia benar-benar tidak suka duduk disamping Fugaku.

Kushina hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakukan teman-temannya. Minato pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Kushina. Kushina yang menyadari Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh pun mulai memasang wajah jutek seperti biasa,

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Kushina dengan nada tsundere.

"Tidak ada."

"Hah? Berikan aku alasannya!"

Minato tertawa kecil lalu menjawab,

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menatapku begitu. Tatapanmu membuatku mual." Ucap Kushina, sebenarnya tatapan Minato bukan membuatnya merasa mual, tetapi entah kenapa setiap Minato menatapnya, dia selalu merasa darah naik ke pipinya dan jantungnya bertedak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Hey, wajahmu memerah tuh." Tunjuk Minato.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Ini pasti akibat rasa mual akibat melihat tatapanmu tadi." Elak Kushina.

"Masa' sih?"

Dan tepat pada saat itu, Sarutobi-sensei, guru sejarah memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak didik bapak yang amat bapak cintai. Hari ini bapak datang dengan penuh kebahagiaan karena masih diberi kesehatan untuk mengajar di umur bapak yang sudah sangat tua renta ini. Bapak berharap kalau… Bla bla bla bla."

"Kenapa selalu harus berpidato segala sih. Mana pidatonya panjang banget lagi." Gumam Kushina sambil menopang pipinya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah setengah jam terlewatkan hanya untuk pidato yang tidak penting, kelas yang membosankan pun dimulai.

**BERSAMBUNG.**

**AN : YO HALLO, MINNA-SAN! Minako-chan hadir lagi dengan fanfic terbaru! (Woy thor, fanfic lama lo aja belum pada kelar!). Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Author gak bisa nahan buat gak menuliskan imajinasi baru author untuk bikin fanfic baru. Ah, dan juga kalau ada yang pengen bertanya kenapa Kushina bisa menjadi maid Minato, itu bakal dibahas di chapter depan. Jadi silahkan di review dan di kritik kalau ada kesalahan di fanfic ini. Author bakal dengan senang hati menerima review maupun kritik kalian. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

**Jaa, Matta ne, Minna-san…**

**Salam manis, Minako-chan Namikaze.**


	2. Tinggal Serumah!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because You Are My Maid © Minako-chan Namikaze**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! OKAY?**

**Ready?**

**ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan dengan rinci?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah yang di tujukan untuk Kushina dari Yoshino. Saat ini Kushina, Yoshino dan Mikoto sedang makan siang di atap.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Ceritanya begini. Sore itu aku sedang berjalan ke kedai ramen, namun tanpa sengaja aku melihat Minato makan di kedai ramen yang sedang ku tuju. Jadi…"

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kau tanpa sadar menantangnya lagi?" tanya Yoshino yang tampaknya sudah bisa menebak alur dari cerita Kushina. Kushina hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak makan di tempat lain saja?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak bisa. Karena aku Cuma suka sama ramen buatan Teuchi-jiichan." Jawab Kushina.

Yoshino menghela napas.

"Jadi, tantangan apa yang kau ajukan pada Minato sampai-sampai kau bisa berakhir menjadi maidnya begini?" tanya Yoshino sambil menyuapkan telur dadar gulung kemulutnya.

"Itu… Awalnya aku sangat yakin kalau aku akan menang, jadi…"

**Flashback.**

"Dengar ini, Namikaze! Siapa yang bisa memakan ramen terbanyak dalam waktu 15 menit, dia berhak mengabulkan permintaan si pemenang!" tantang Kushina percaya diri. Minato hanya menatapnya dengan malas.

"Baiklah, tapi misalnya kalau aku menang dan kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku bagaimana?" tanya Minato.

"Aku jamin itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan kalaupun itu terjadi, aku siap terjun ke jurang kapan saja!" jawab Kushina dengan senyuman lebar.

"Dan sebaliknya, jika aku menang, maka kau harus memakai baju Bunny Girl dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sambil berteriak kalau 'Kushina Uzumaki lebih hebat dariku, dan aku mengaku kalah kepadanya!' bagaimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Menarik. Baiklah aku setuju."

"Baiklah, Teuchi-jiichan, boleh aku minta tolong hitung waktu kami dengan Stopwatch ini?" tanya Kushina sambil memberikan Stopwatch kepada pemilik kedai ramen yang bernama Teuchi itu.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Teuchi sambil menerima stopwatch dari Kushina.

"Ingat, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menghentikan waktunya. Walaupun salah satu diantara kami memuntahkan ramennya ataupun pergi ke toilet sekalipun." Ucap Kushina.

"Baiklah." Ucap Teuchi setuju.

Dan dengan itu dimulailah perselisihan mereka untuk menghasilkan banyak mangkuk ramen dalam waktu 15 menit. Kushina memakan ramennya dengan lahap dan cepat. Sementara Minato tampak sedang meniup ramennya dulu, kemudian memakannya.

Delapan menit sudah berlalu, dan Kushina sudah menghabiskan empat mangkok ramen. Sementara Minato berhasil menghabiskan tiga mangkok ramen. Kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat keadaan ini, dia sangat yakin kalau dia pasti akan menang kali ini. Dia berniat menghabiskan mangkok kelimanya, namun tiba-tiba perutnya terasa melilit hingga dia tidak bisa menahannya.

"A-aduh! Perutku! Teuchi-jiichan, tolong hentikan waktunya sebentar. Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Lho? Bukannya kau bilang kalau jangan menghentikan waktunya walaupun salah satu diantara kita memuntahkan ramennya ataupun pergi ke toilet sekalipun?" tanya Minato dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kkkhh.. Lihat saja duren sialan! Aku akan segera kembali dan pasti akan mengalahkanmu kali ini!" ucap Kushina, dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Minato menuju toilet.

Lima menit kemudian.

Kushina kembali lagi dan mendapati kalau Minato sudah menghabiskan delapan mangkok ramen.

"I-ini bohong kan? Kau pasti curang!" tuduh Kushina.

"Teuchi-jiisan, katakan pada Uzumaki-san apa aku berbuat curang?" perintah Minato kepada Teuchi.

"Kushina-chan, Minato-kun tidak berbuat curang. Dia memakan ramennya sesuai peraturan."

Kushina hendak berkata lagi, namun menurutnya hanya buang-buang waktu saja maka dia langsung mendudukan dirinya dan memakan ramennya dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun tiba-tiba perutnya kembali melilit dia tidak bisa konsentrasi memakan ramennya. Dia berusaha menahannya sambil terus memakan ramennya.

Waktunya pun akhirnya habis, dan pemenangnya sudah pasti adalah Minato Namikaze yang berhasil menghabiskan 11 mangkok ramen dalam waktu 15 menit. Sementara Kushina berhasil menghabiskan 8 mangkok ramen sambil menahan mules dalam waktu 15 menit.

"Jadi akulah pemenangnya. Aku sedikit tidak percaya." Ucap Minato sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kursi.

"Hm! Kalau aku tidak sakit perut, pasti aku yang menang." Ucap Kushina tidak terima.

"Haha, itu salahmu sendiri karena memberikan peraturan tiada ampun tadi. Aku tahu kau pasti membuat peraturan itu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau aku memuntahkan ramenku atau aku tiba-tiba sakit perut Karena terlalu banyak memakan ramen, iya kan?" tanya Minato geli melihat tragedi senjata makan tuan yang bisa disaksikan langsung olehnya tadi.

Kushina hanya memalingkan mukanya lalu berkata,

"Jadi… Apa hukumanku?" tanya Kushina dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Minato.

Minato tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menyatakan hukuman yang membuat Kushina harus memukuli bantal gulingnya semalaman suntuk.

**Flashback End.**

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya."

"Hmmm, jadi begitu. Aku mau tanya sesuatu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba sakit perut disaat-saat penting seperti itu?" tanya Yoshino.

"Itu karena… Aku tidak melihat tanggal kadaluarsa susu yang ku minum kemarin pagi." Jawab Kushina.

"Kau meminum susu yang sudah kadaluarsa? Pantas saja kau tiba-tiba sakit perut." Ucap Mikoto.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagi pula aku menjadi maidnya Cuma seminggu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

Dan mereka pun memakan makan siang mereka sambil tenggelam dalam obrolan yang menyedihkan (bagi Kushina).

**.::MM::.**

Ketika Kushina kembali dari atap, Minato langsung menanyainya.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Minato.

"Makan."

"Makan dimana?"

"Atap."

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kau adalah Maid-ku."

"Baiklah, baiklah… Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu, Minato-sama." Jawab Kushina malas.

"Haha, anak pintar. Tidak salah aku menjadikanmu Maid-ku." Ucap Minato sambil mengusap kepala Kushina sehingga Kushina menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau sentuh aku lagi, maka akan kupastikan tulang-tulangmu akan patah."

"Ancaman mengerikan dari ketua klub Karate, huh? Aku jadi takut." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih, perlawanan dari ketua klub Judo, huh? Aku jadi merinding." Dan demikianlah acara saling mengejek diantara mereka. Guru pelajaran geografi pun memasuki kelas.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Aku Jiraiya-sensei, guru yang paling tampan dan sangat di impikan oleh gadis-gadis telah datang untuk mengajar kalian. Jadi silahkan buka buku kalian masing-masing!" ucap Jiraiya lantang.

Murid-murid pun membuka buku mereka masing-masing dan mendengarkan penjelasan pelajaran dari Jiraiya.

**.::MM::.**

Setelah pelajaran Jiraiya berakhir, murid-murid pun bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kushina, ayo pulang bareng!" ajak Yoshino.

"Maaf, Kushina akan pulang bersamaku hari ini." Ucap Minato menjawab ajakan Yoshino.

"Heee… Mau memonopoli Kushina untuk dirimu sendiri, ya?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya ejekan untuk Minato. Kushina yang mendengarnya pun menjadi salah tingkah dan hendak membuka suara, namun Minato lebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau begitu kami duluan ya. Ayo, Mikoto!" ucap Yoshino pada Mikoto di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita juga Kushina. Ayo!" Minato hendak menarik tangan Kushina, namun suara Jiraiya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oi, Minato! Ikut aku ke ruang guru sekarang!"

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, pokoknya ikut aku ke ruang guru sekarang!" ucap Jiraiya sambil menarik kerah belakang baju Minato.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku Ero-sensei!" Minato berusaha mengelak.

"Tidak ada penolakan dalam kamusku. Cepat ikut aku!" dan akhirnya Minato di seret Jiraiya ke ruang guru meninggalkan Kushina, Yoshino, dan Mikoto yang tengah bengong di tempat.

Yoshino yang lebih dulu tersadar, akhirnya membuka suara,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak ada lagi penghalang bagi Kushina. Ayo, sekarang kita bisa bebas shopping sepuasnya. Mumpung si duren itu lagi di culik sama Ero-sensei." Ucap Yoshino bersemangat.

"Iya, ayo kita shop—" ucapan Kushina di potong oleh suara ponselnya sendiri.

Rupanya ada sms dari Minato. Tunggu dulu, dia tidak pernah ingat memasukan nomor Minato di kontak ponselnya. Dan lagi, dari mana si duren itu mendapatkan nomornya? Yah, tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Minato Namikaze, pikir Kushina.

Kushina pun melihat isi dari smsnya,

"**Tunggu aku di depan gerbang, aku akan segera kesana setelah mengurus si Ero-sensei ini."**

"Hah… Sayang sekali ya Kushina. Tampaknya kau tidak bisa ikut kami shopping hari ini." Ucap Yoshino setelah membaca sms dari Minato.

"Sa-sabar saja, ya Kushina. Ini Cuma seminggu kok." Mikoto mencoba menenangkan Kushina yang hampir meledak.

"Hahaha." Kushina tertawa hampa. "Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti bisa menjalani ini. Saat semua ini berakhir, aku pasti akan membalasnya lalu menertawakannya sepuasku." Ucap Kushina dengan aura kehitaman yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Membuat Yoshino dan Mikoto yang berada disebelahnya menjadi merinding.

"_Minato yang malang." _Batin keduanya.

**.::MM::.**

Di ruang guru.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Minato sambil menatap suram kearah Jiraiya.

"Hey, jangan menatapku begitu. Tatapanmu itu seolah-olah kau mau mencongkel mataku saja." Ucap Jiraiya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Itu yang sejak tadi ingin kulakukan." Ucap Minato.

"S-sudahlah, karena kau sudah disini aku ingin kau melakukan Sesuatu untukku." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Jadi, apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau memijatku. Akhir-akhir ini bahuku sering pegal, jadi aku butuh pijatan."

"Jadi, kau sengaja menyeretku kesini hanya untuk memijatmu?" Minato bersiap dengan pisau bedahnya yang dia gunakan untuk pelajaran biologi tadi. Siap untuk mencongkel mata Jiraiya.

"He-hey, jangan main-main dengan benda itu. Sekali kau salah menggunakannya, kau bisa melayangkan nyawa seseorang." Nasihat Jiraiya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan pisau bedah yang di acungkan Minato.

"Aku tidak salah menggunakannya, aku Cuma ingin mencongkel matamu itu karena kupikir ada yang salah disana. Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya menyuruhku untuk memijatmu sementara kau bisa menyuruh Nagato yang selalu berada disampingmu. Apa ada yang salah dengan penglihatanmu sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melihatnya." Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk Nagato yang tengah berada disamping Jiraiya.

"Saya siap melakukannya kapan saja, Jiraiya-sama." Ucap Nagato.

Minato pun memandang Jiraiya dengan wajah jengkel, dan akhirnya Jiraiya pun mengalah dan membiarkan Minato pergi dari pada membiarkan matanya keluar dari tempatnya.

** .::MM::.**

Di depan Gerbang Konoha High School.

Kushina sedang bersandar di tembok sambil melipat tangannya. Sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, aura aneh muncul dari tubuhnya.

"Duren sialan. Duren sialan. Duren sialan. Duren sialan. Duren sialan. Duren sialan. Duren sialan. Duren sialan…" bagaikan mantra yang tidak ada ujungnya, Kushina terus menggumamkan itu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya karena menyadari yang mendekatinya.

"Maaf, lama menunggu." Ucap Minato ngos-ngosan. Tampaknya dia berlari dari ruang guru sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

"Ya, aku memang lama menunggu. Dan kau tidak termaafkan." Ucap Kushina lalu berjalan duluan.

Minato pun menyusulnya,

"Nee, Kushina." Panggil Minato.

"Hn?" sahut Kushina.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di sebuah apartemen murah."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu bertahan hidup?"

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu."

"Dimana?"

"Di restoran kecil."

"Pulangnya jam berapa?"

"Kira-kira jam 10 mungkin."

"…"

"…" percakapan mereka pun terhenti sampai disitu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Minato pun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?" sontak Kushina menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya.

"Hah?"

"Bu-bukan berarti aku mau macam-macam denganmu, aku hanya berpikir kalau tidak baik seorang gadis SMA tinggal sendirian di rumah dan pulang hampir larut malam. Lagi pula aku pasti akan menggajimu lima kali lipat dari gajimu yang di restoran itu."

"Itu urusanku. Kau tidak perlu mencampurinya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Dan aku tidak perlu uangmu." Ucap Kushina memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu terus seperti itu." Ucap Minato setengah berteriak membuat Kushina sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa urusanmu mencampuri urusan pribadiku?!" teriak Kushina.

"Aku bukannya mau mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Itu karena kau adalah Maid-ku, makanya aku peduli padamu!"

"Eh?" tiba-tiba darah berdesir di pipi Kushina.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau juga aku tidak memaksa." Ucap Minato lalu kembali berjalan.

"Ya." Ucap Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang 'ya'! Aku mau tinggal di rumahmu."

Minato tampak terpana, namun kemudian dia tersenyum lembut kearah Kushina.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita harus pergi ke apartementmu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Minato.

"Eh?" Kushina menatap Minato bingung.

"Mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal di rumahku, jadi kau harus segera mengemasi barang-barangmu." Ucap Minato seolah menjawab kebingunan di raut wajah Kushina.

"EEHH?! MULAI MALAM INI?!" jerit Kushina di depan muka Minato sehingga Minato terpaksa harus menutup telinganya. Dan setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang, mereka pun berjalan menuju apartement Kushina.

.::MM::.

"Aku pulang…" ucap Minato ketika masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oh, selamat datang, Nii-ch—Kenapa Baka Onna ini ada disini?!" tanya Naruto emosi sambil menunjuk Kushina yang sedang berdiri di belakang Minato.

"Baka Onna?" Kushina mengerutkan alisnya tanda kesal.

"Ah, sebenarnya…"

"Dan kenapa dia membawa koper segala? Jangan bilang kalau dia mau menginap disini?!" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dua tas koper besar di dekat kaki Kushina.

"Yah, sebenarnya lebih dari itu sih. Kushina akan tinggal di rumah kita mulai hari ini." Jawab Minato sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"APAAA?!"

**.::MM::.**

"Naruto, berhentilah cemberut begitu. Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang menyeramkan itu." Ucap Minato ketika memasuki ruang tengah.

"Berisik!" ucap Naruto kesal, lalu kembali memandang program televisi di depannya.

Minato mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Kau masih tidak setuju Kushina tinggal disini?"

Naruto hanya diam, sehingga Minato menghela napasnya.

"Ayolah, dia hanya membuatmu sakit perut pagi ini, masa' sampai segitunya kau marah padanya."

Brak!

Naruto tiba-tiba menggebrak meja membuat Minato hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"'Hanya'? hanya membuatku sakit perut, katamu? Si baka onna itu sudah menghancurkan hidupku!"

"Etto.. Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu? Kurasa Nii-chanmu ini sulit mengerti makna dibaliknya. Dan juga, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baka Onna'?" tanya Minato sweatdrop.

"Sejak tadi pagi. Gara-gara dia… Hidupku… Hidupku…" ucap Naruto mendramatisir sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu seharian ini?" tanya Minato khawatir kalau Naruto sudah mulai gila gara-gara memakan masakan beracun Kushina.

"Tadi pagi, setelah berusaha untuk berdiri aku segera memakai motorku untuk menjemput Sakura di rumahnya. Tapi ketika aku sampai disana, rupanya Sakura sudah pergi duluan. Lalu aku melihat jam tanganku dan ternyata tiga menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup. Karena kupikir masih sempat, jadi aku melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan penuh, sampai-sampai hampir menabrak nenek-nenek yang mau menyebrang jalan.

Setelah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah, ternyata penjaga gerbang mau menutup gerbangnya. Aku jadi menambah kecepatan sehingga tinggal sedikit lagi gerbang bakal ditutup, aku langsung menabrak tuh gerbang membuat penjaga gerbang itu terpental. Setelah sampai di tempat parkiran, aku langsung diseret Anko-sensei dan diomeli habis-habisan gara-gara membuat keributan dan merusak gerbang sekolah.

Setelah lepas dari Anko-sensei, aku langsung dimintai ganti rugi sama penjaga sekolah yang matrenya minta ampun karena telah menyebabkan dia terpental dan menyebabkan kepalanya membentur dinding. Dan parahnya, kenapa aku harus membayar biaya laundry bajunya yang memang sejak awal sudah kumuh, kotor, dan bau itu!" jerit Naruto di depan muka Minato.

"Aku mengerti penderitaanmu, tetapi—" Ucapa Minato tiba-tiba di cela oleh Naruto.

"Bukan Cuma itu saja! Setelah aku membayar biaya pengobatan serta laundry baju penjaga sekolah mata duitan itu, aku langsung menuju ke kelasku. Dan ketika aku baru saja mau membuka pintu kelasku, tiba-tiba sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di muka mulusku ini. Dan baru saja aku mau membentak orang itu, ternyata didepanku sudah berdiri seorang Monster dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan!" Naruto mulai histeris sehingga membuat Minato bertambah yakin kalau otak Naruto sudah mulai tidak beres.

"Monster? Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Minato.

"Tepat sekali! Sakura yang saat itu sedang berada pada mode monsternya sehingga aku tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Rupanya sakura marah besar karena sudah membuatnya menunggu selama setengah jam, dan membuatnya terlambat untuk rapat OSIS dan membuat laporan untuk festival budaya nanti. Dan akibatnya selama seharian ini, Sakura terus mencuekiku dan membuatku membawakan semua barang belanjaannya dan Ino yang seabrek itu." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri cerita panjangnya sambil membayangkan dirinya di mall yang begitu tidak berdaya dijadikan cunguk oleh dua gadis itu.

"A-aku mengerti dengan penderitaanmu, jadi sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Maaf karena telah mengungkit hal yang tidak ingin kau ingat… Haha.." dan dengan itu Minato langsung kabur menuju kamarnya. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, akan sangat sulit membujuknya untuk mengijinkan Kushina tinggal di rumah ini. Jadi lebih baik Minato menunggu hari esok, setelah Naruto kembali tenang.

**.::MM::.**

Cklek!

"Mi-minato! Ketuk dulu kalau mau masuk!" ucap Kushina.

"Ah, maaf!"

"Dasar! Kalau aku sedang ganti baju bagaimana?" Kushina mendengus kesal sambil memasukan pakaiannya kedalam lemari.

"Yah, jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan merasa sangat beruntung bisa melihat tubuh Habanero-sama yang sangat ditakuti di sekolah." Dan dengan itu sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah tampan Minato.

"Berhentilah bercanda. Keluar sana!" usir Kushina.

"Aw, jadi aku diusir? Kushina-chan, kau baru saja menyakiti hatiku." Ucap Minato memasang tampang kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya.

Urat-urat kesabaran mulai muncul di dahi Kushina.

"Keluar atau akan kuberikan kaca mata panda gratis untukmu?" tanya Kushina sambil menunjukan kepalan tangannya kepada Minato.

"Ba-baiklah… Aku akan keluar sekarang juga." Ucap Minato, lalu berbalik hendak keluar.

Kushina pun melanjutkan menyususun baju-bajunya, tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau Minato masih berada di kamarnya, sehingga…

"Kushina…" panggil Minato.

Kushina pun menoleh dan dengan sangat terkejut dia merasakan bahwa ada sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluk pundaknya.

"Mi-minato—!" Kushina berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Minato tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku… Sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi…" bisik Minato.

"Apa?" Kushina bingung dengan ucapan Minato.

"Kushina." Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan yang serius membuat Kushina merasakan darah mengalir ke pipinya.

"A-apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu? Tatapanmu membuatku mu—"

"Kushi-chan."

"Eh?" entah kenapa Kushina merasa sudah pernah dipanggil dengan nama itu. Dan entah kenapa rasanya dia merasa sangat merindukan dipanggil dengan nama itu.

"Kushi-chan, aku menyukaimu…"

Kushina hanya menatap Minato dengan terpana. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan dan akhirnya…

"Ahaha… Aku tidak menyangka ternyata lelucon seperti ini bisa membuatmu memerah sampai seperti itu. Bukankah kau sudah sering mendapat pengakuan cinta dari anak-anak sekolah? Kok bisa sampai semerah ini?" ucap Minato tertawa mengejek sambil menunjuk wajah Kushina yang sudah merah seperti tomat.

Kushina yang dari tadi bengong pun akhirnya sadar kalau Minato Cuma mengerjainya. Dan dengan rasa malu dan amarah yang meluap-luap, dia langsung melayangkan tinjunya dan melempar Minato keluar kamarnya dengan sangat sadis. Kemudian langsung menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"DASAR DURIAN MUKA ABSTRAK!" teriak Kushina dari dalam. Minato tertawa mendengarnya sambil mengusap darah yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cih, padahal sudah kukatakan. Tetapi kenapa aku malah membuatnya menjadi sebuah lelucon?" gumam Minato sambil menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara didalam kamarnya, Kushina tampak sedang memegangi dadanya yang saat ini sedang berdegup kencang gara-gara pernyataan cinta bohongan Minato.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa selalu seperti ini setiap dekat-dekat dengan si duren sialan itu? Tenanglah, tenanglah diriku…" Kushina mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya. Setelah detak jantungnya kembali normal, dia melanjutkan memasukan pakaiannya kedalam lemari pakaian.

**Bersambung…**

**Author Note : Maaf, reader-sama! Saya ngilangnya lama banget. Ini chapter dua-nya udah di update. Semoga kesalahan dalam penggunaan kata di chapter ini sedikit berkurang, terima kasih buat Aika Licht Youichi yang mau kasih kritik dan saran tentang penggunaan kata di fic saya. Dan juga buat Reader-sama lainnya yang sudah bersedia mereview fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Dan oh! Buat yang menanyakan Yoshino itu OC atau karakter asli, jawabannya adalah Yoshino itu karakter asli dari fandom naruto. Tepatnya dia adalah ibunya Shikamaru, hehe… Minna-santerima kasih telah membaca chapter ini, dan kalau minna-san berkenan maukah kalian mereview sekaligus karya saya ini? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^**

**Jaa, Matta ne Minna-san…**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
